


Primrose

by servantofclio



Series: Maeve Surana [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, suicidal thoughts mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: From a prompt meme: Primrose - I can't live without youSurana is disturbed by the implications.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Maeve Surana [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/383932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Primrose

He says it half jesting, as he says many things that are true in the heart. Over a round of bad drinks in Denerim: himself, his lovely Warden, Isabela, Leliana; the rest of their party scattered elsewhere.

“I can’t live without her, you know,” he says, jovially, and Isabela laughs at him, and Leliana smiles tolerantly.

Maeve Surana’s mouth sets in a line. She gives him a hard look across the table, and only softens a little when he turns his most dazzling smile on her.

“Romantic claptrap,” she says.

Isabela laughs even harder, and jabs him in the ribs with her elbow.

She does try to be practical and hard-headed, and no wonder, with so much weight on her slight shoulders. The conversation turns to other matters, and he thinks of the matter no further.

She is quiet as they return to their rooms, but that is not unusual after an evening of merriment. Zevran talks for a time of Isabela, and then of Antiva, and other jobs. Ultimately he falls into a restful silence, as they ascend the stairs to their lodgings.

“Did you mean it?” she asks out of nowhere, once they are alone.

He looks up form the process of removing his boots. “Mean what, amora? I mean a great many things, to be sure.”

“When you said you couldn’t live without me.” She presses her lips together. She has gathered the cloth of robes into her clenched hands, he notes.

“And why does it trouble you, that I should say such a thing?”

She shakes her head sharply, and turns toward the fire. “Just answer the question.”

“Will you not answer mine?” he counters.

She shakes her head again. “You ought not say such things.”

“If it is but a piece of _romantic claptrap_ , why does it matter?”

“Because it isn’t true,” she says, too fast and too sharp. “Your life does not depend on mine, not like that. If something were to happen to me—”

“If something happens to you,” he says, unblinking, “whoever did it feels my steel next.”

Her hand moves, a sharp sideways motion, and she sighs explosively. “You mustn’t, not if—”

“Amora, nothing will happen to you.”

“But it could have!” she cries. “I could have died, with the Archdemon. I do not think that was the last time I shall be in mortal peril.”

“Ah, again? You would think peril would have learned better by now.”

“Zev…” To his surprise, she darts forward and drops to her knees in front of him where he sits, putting both hands on his knees. “I saw how you were when we met. I didn’t understand it then, because I didn’t know you then, but I know now you were trying to die. I can’t bear the thought of you spending your life so cheaply again.”

Oh, how well she knows him now. He smiles down at her, stroking her cheeks. “Amora, you gave me back my life, and gave me the choice to use it as I see fit, too. Once you are gone, you cannot take that choice away.”

She bites her lips, her eyes bright and damp, and makes a noise in her throat. Fortunate it is that he knows her well, too, enough to see the fear lurking beneath her pleas. Her battle with the Archdemon was not so long ago, and they both know now that a Warden’s life will inevitably run out.

In truth, he does not know what he would do if she were suddenly taken from him.

He takes her face in both hands and bends to kiss her forehead. “Let us focus on keeping both of us alive,” he murmurs.

She agrees in a choked voice, and turns to kiss his palm.


End file.
